


if they're purring

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: They cuddle with each other, and also a bunch of kittens.





	if they're purring

Len stands in the doorway for a long moment–watching.

Jim’s lying on the floor, his head resting in Spock’s lap, his smile positively _radiant_. He reaches up, strong fingers curling around the nape of Spock’s neck, and Spock obligingly allows himself to be drawn down into a kiss. His spine curves elegantly, an unbroken line–except for the creature squeaking its disdain from his shoulder, who claws their way up from almost being uprooted by his movement.

Len snorts.

Jim jerks, nearly knocking his forehead into Spock’s, and makes an aborted move as if he’d have scrambled to his feet if he hadn’t remembered what was sprawled across his stomach.

“Bones, I swear, there’s a reason for all these kittens–”

“Nyota already caught me up,” Len interjects. He steps away from the door, letting it close, and Jim slowly relaxes once more.

Spock straightens once more (his passenger’s complaints renewed with added vigor) and looks over at him placidly, a look in his eye that Len had previously only seen during that thing with the tribbles. Len can feel his lips threatening to twitch up in a smile as he moves carefully across the room towards the two of them.

“You have a, uh.” He gestures to Spock’s shoulder.

“He put her there,” Jim announces in a stage whisper.

Len runs his finger over the tip of Spock’s ear- appreciating the full body shudder he receives in response- and raises an amused eyebrow down at Jim. “And who put those _there_?”

“I did, of course.” Jim reaches up, snagging Len’s hand and squeezing lightly. “They’re very soft, Bones, and purring up a storm.”

“Oh, well, if they’re _purring_ –”

“Shut up and just get down here already,” Jim orders; Spock, as in tune with Jim as ever, is already in the process of transferring more kittens from the floor to Jim’s stomach in order to clear a space.

“I understand many humans find their mood improved when in the presence of an animal after a stressful day,” he comments.

“You telling me I’ve got a bad attitude, Spock?” Len asks, teasingly combative, and Spock doesn’t even hesitate.

“Yes, Doctor.”

Len barks a laugh, the glitter of amusement in Spock’s dark eyes taking all the bite out of the words, and tells him, “Well, at least you’re honest.”

Jim tugs once more, his grip warm and insistent on Len’s wrist, and with a roll of his eyes, Len carefully lowers himself into the space Spock has cleared for him. His knee presses firmly into Jim’s ribs, and one of the kittens- a tiny little thing, tail too short to bend and eyes still blue- immediately totters onto it.

Len simply– _softens_.

“Hey, honey,” he murmurs, picking her up with gentle hands and cradling her between his palms. “You really _are_ purring up a storm, aren’t you, hm?”

Jim and Spock exchange a glance in his periphery, Jim’s expression soft and amused, Spock’s teasingly smug. For once Len doesn’t even care that he’s playing right into Spock’s predictions. Instead, he slouches sideways into him and cradles the kitten close to his chest with one hand; the other accepts the two-fingered kiss Spock offers silently.

Jim reaches out to squeeze Len’s thigh, and the last of the tension in his frame bleeds away. Len’s always thought of himself as a dog person, but it’s awfully damn hard not to fall in love with something that’s this young and this soft and this sweet.

(There’s a joke to be made there about the first time he met Jim, probably, but Len can’t quite put it to words.)


End file.
